federation_of_alliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vologda Sosnogorsk
The Federal Democratic Republic of Vologda Sosnogorsk (dear God that's a mouthful), or simply Vologda, is a large democratic socialist country currently ruled by the Volga family, particularly by Friedrüch Kuznetsov Volga. The nation is located on the continent of Nordiuh. The country is large, with 1,3 billion people and growing. The capital is set in Stalingrad but the largest city is the port city of Novorossyskh, before Stalingrad, followed suit by Khabarovskaya. Overview Vologda Sosnogorsk is more than capable of fending for itself with a somewhat oversized military, yet more or less as efficient as the strongest military peers in its region, which firepower is further refurbished with the most advanced weaponized technology the nation and world can offer. And as of now, even their space technology is under slow but sure weaponization. The nation is very cultural, with museums and monuments erected in multiple locations, with each museum representing each regions' unique taste of artistry both from the past to the modern works. Vologda is set apart from its peers due to the political climate surrounding itself; all of it giving off a very Communist-like/Socialist-like aura, which causes relations to start off the wrong foot. The extremely strong military doesn't help international affairs either, as it projects an image of a cliche stronk USSR-like nation. All of this hides a far less sinister truth behind the communist facade. Despite it's proud stature, it greatly respects its peers, seeing each and every one of them as honorable, worthy and unique in their own ways, although this view might not be shared by other neighboring nations. Hence, Vologda Sosnogorsk tends to shy away from most foreign matters, until they feel the want to get involved. Etymology The name Vologda Sosnogorsk originates from two real life Russian locations, Vologda and Sosnogorsk, with Sosnogorsk being a town, and Vologda being a city. This name is often a huge mouthful to say quickly, which is why people refer to the nation simply as 'Vologda'. The people who are citizens of Vologda are addressed as 'Volgan', though some foreigners may prefer the term 'Vologdan' for personal or God-knows-what reasons. Simplified History Vologda was a colony belonging to the Arengin Union, dealing and exporting arms to them for quite some time. Vologda then violently broke off from the Arengin Union with Aydinirian support, and announced its independence in August 1905. The newly formed 'democratic' government performed poorly, and the many Volgans were heavily dissatisfied. The socialist party took advantage of the depressing and declining situation, and did something that would turn the nation, and eventually the course of history, around. On the 8th of August 1912, a massive Communist revolution erupted throughout the nation, the first of its kind ever, with aims to put down the already inefficient and rather corrupt government and replace it with a fairer and better head-of-state. Few hours later, the Great August Socialist Revolution in Eodor erupted, with the Strcyan Communist Revolution following suit another few hours later. As the nation was a particular fledgling at the time, even with a decently sized military, the leaders (relatives of the current Volga family) thought it would be wise to wait on the sidelines for some time, while "watching the world sh**s the crap out of itself", or at least that's how Defense Minister Burzak Vyrchatka placed it. A few decades have passed, it's the year 1948 and the Great Regional War has ceased entirely. Belligerent nations left and right had been battered and exhausted of resources and morale. Meanwhile, Vologda had been making preparations, and had been enlarging, improving and buffing its military forces and keeping up with contemporary armies and weapon designs, growing into one of the most powerful nations in existence at the time. This time, its neighbors were ripe for the picking. It was Vologda's turn now. Main article: The Volgan Conquering Vologda went on a conquering spree, decimating nation after nation, demonstrating the raw might of the newly modernized Volgan Army. The justification: spreading socialism to the farthest reaches of the world. This further promoted Vologda's status as one of the most powerful nations, and as a bonus, one of the most feared. Communist militias sprang up here and there, and uprisings would erupt from the ground up (e.g.: First Bearstinian Civil War). Most countries, particularly the ones in the East (i.e. Bearstin, Rannoria, Kaitani, Afrikaanza), would preach about the 'Red Plague', sowing fear of the Volgans, and presented the Second Aydinirian Empire and Rannoria as the only forces that are capable of stopping Vologda from spreading the Red Plague further. Language The main language spoken in Vologda is Olikian, which at least 73% of the nation is capable of speaking, regardless of fluency. Nearly the entirety of Vologda can speak English, at least 90% (wow), again regardless of fluency, with distinct Slavic and Asian accents. Karathi is an uncommon language, mostly centered in the Western regions. 25% of the nation can speak the language fluently. Next in line is Cyizkina and Iadani, one of the rarest languages in the region, with only 10% for Cyizkina and 5% for Iadani. All of the percentages include people who are bilingual or multilingual. Fun Fact: The only people capable of speaking all these five languages fluently is the Volga family. Religion The nation has a good freedom to embrace a belief (albeit certain ones). A good sizeable 40% embrace Catholicism, with Islam followers number the same at 40%. Buddhism numbers at 15% of the population. The remaining 5% are mostly atheist or other. Most of the followers discourage extremist acts, and denounce any of those who do. On a side note, people are (obviously) not allowed to embrace more than one faith. Politics Ah politics, the most dreaded topic for just about any Volgan to talk about. They groan at the mentioning of it. As mentioned earlier, most nations often take Vologda the wrong way, mostly judging from the violent past and socialist aura. Because of this, Vologda tends to back up from the political mess that surrounds it, but sometimes politics rears it's ugly head towards Vologda anyway. As such, there isn't much to politics. Sorry about that. Economy The Volgan economy is strong and thriving, with the GDP being over 300 trillion Volgamarks in the pocket. The primary expenditures are the nation's army and national defense, education and the industry. Most of the industry is state-owned, while another percentage is government-owned. Black market is on the verge of wipeout, and private-owned industry is at zero point zero zero (that's 0.00 for y'all). Military The military is strong and healthy, maybe not as strong as some nations nowadays but it balances offense and defense quite well, although it's mostly defense that occurs and not offense. The Volgan Army has amassed a total of 20 million active service members, with an additional 5 million in the total reserves, and over 2 million tanks and other armored vehicles in service. All weapons and vehicles are capable of both (somewhat) efficient defense and offense, but does the defensive job much better than offensive. Volgan Land Army (Zemlya Armiya) The Land Army is the main ground forces of the Volgan Army. This is the largest armed forces branch with over 11 million active and 2 million in reserve. The most notable features of the army is the gigantic number of tanks of all bunch of weird designs, which the army uses in tandem as an armored spearhead with heavy artillery and amassing infantry . Tanks would form defensive lines and gun down armored targets, with infantry pelting enemy infantry right behind the tanks, while artillery brings down the rain. The stereotypical Volgan serving in the Land Army are typicaly brash and harsh, and particularly patriotic of their country. Volgan Naval Fleet (Voyenno-Morskoy Flot) The Naval Fleet is the ocean branch of the army. Most of the ships are notably slower moving than their foreign peers, but have heavy armor and arsenal compared to other ships of their time, which makes them especially suited for defensive engagements. The ships work together, and rarely mess up. Some admirals are even close friends and operate in great tandem together, flawlessly decimating targets. The faster frigates pick on stragglers at rather close distances, and the powerful battleships decimate victims with their long-range broadsides and missiles. And there are always the trusted destroyers to handle submarine attacks. The stereotypical Volgan serving in the Naval Fleet is proud, but humble, although they show little mercy or fear in battle. Volgan Air Guard (Vozdukh Okhrana) The Air Guard is the air force of the army. Living to its name, they are mostly used to guard the air space of Vologda, and rarely wander off into foreign air space, with some obvious exceptional circumstances. However, while they do usually operate in their native land, they are still just as capable of cross-country flight, and rarely need refuels. Fighter planes engage rival planes in dogfights using AA guns and missiles, bomber aircraft demolish static positions and buildings, and attack aircraft support the land forces in creaming the foe. The stereotypical Volgan serving in the Air Guard is very coldhearted and curt yet merciful in taking out opponents. Quick note: Yes, I do know that these designs are old as my grandmother and look like they will get destroyed within the first 30 seconds of warfare, keep in mind that they are centered on the defensive and not truly built for offensive maneuvers. International Relationships While it is true that the leaders of Vologda tend to back away from political situations nearly all the time, they in fact do interact with the outside world normally. The leaders try to keep a good rapport with other nations, and have the tendencies to offer alliances to other nation when it clearly benefits both, the usual offer being guns and butter. Trivia * Vologda Sosnogorsk is referred to as the Red Dragon by its peers. ** This attains from its Communist-driven motives and its prosperity with strength. Category:Nation